immersive_exilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kushite
Overview Although most of the northern realms call all the Black Kingdoms either Kush or Cush (Robert E. Howard spelled the nation both ways), Kush is the name of one of many nations struggling to rise above the others in the southern realms. Situated just below Stygia on the shoreline, Kush is the Black Kingdom most often visited by Stygians, Shemites and the Hyborians. Two Peoples, One Nation Kush is separated into two peoples, the Gallah and the Chaga. The Gallah are the original inhabitants of Kush and are by far the most numerous. The minority Chaga are the ruling caste, descended from conquering Stygian adventurers. The Gallah people are described by Robert E. Howard as being ebon giants; they are taller than standard Kushites and dark brown in colour. The Chaga are even taller than their subjects and lighter in colour, although they are darker than their dusky Stygian ancestors. The Chagas and the Gallahs live in a state of constant tension that seems always on the brink of snapping into open conflict. Since Kush is not a theocracy, the Chaga probably left Stygia because of the oppressive theocracy. The priests of Set do not rule here, although Set is the primary god of the Chaga. The Chaga keep the aspects of their native Stygian culture that they like, such as their love for hunting and political manoeuvring but discard elements they dislike, such as free-roaming giant serpents, an oppressive priesthood and an endless array of ceremonies and rules. Culture The Gallah Kushites are typically hunter-gatherers and are warlike and expansionistic. They live in villages of white clay, mud and grasses. They hold the aged in high honour, using their wisdom in counsel. Most are not nomadic – they do not need to move with the seasons because the climate is always hot. Their lives revolve around the game animals they hunt. The stalking and spearing of prey is their daily focus. They often provide mercenary services and serve as caravan or safari guards. They revere the passage of seasons, the night sky and other astronomical bodies. The Gallah Kushites are prone to see omens everywhere and acknowledge the smallest coincidence as evidence of a spirit’s will. Men may have more than one wife. Kush is separated into two peoples, the Gallah and the Chaga. The Gallah are the original inhabitants of Kush and are by far the most numerous. The minority Chaga are the ruling caste, descended from conquering Stygian adventurers. The Gallah people are described by Robert E. Howard as being ebon giants; they are taller than standard Kushites and dark brown in colour. The Chaga are even taller than their subjects and lighter in colour, although they are darker than their dusky Stygian ancestors. The Chagas and the Gallahs live in a state of constant tension that seems always on the brink of snapping into open conflict. Gallah Kushites are a robust and happy people despite their minimal resources. They are straight-forward and do not suffer from remorse. Most refuse to take life too seriously, although they tend to become sullen and moody if they cannot hunt, which is their pride and joy. They do not moderate themselves. If they feel an emotion, they express it, even if the situation is inappropriate. Look to a Kushite to laugh when others are coming to grief, to sing when the urge takes them and to flare up in instant anger when frustrated. Kush Giant black men squatted in the doorways of their thatched huts, or lolled on the ground in their shade. Black women went up and down the streets with watergourds or baskets of food on their heads. Children played or fought in the dust, laughing or squalling shrilly. In the squares the black folk chaffered and bargained over plantains, beer and hammered brass ornaments. Smiths crouched over tiny charcoal fires, laboriously beating out spear blades. The hot sun beat down on all, the sweat, mirth, anger, nakedness and squalor of the black people. – Snout in the Dark 148 Kush These savannah barbarians are well versed in the use of the spear, hiding, moving quietly and surviving in a hot realm of grasses and scrub. The spear is the favourite weapon of the Kushite barbarian, although those enslaved by other cultures are often given other weapons to wield. Many Kushites learn to ride, both nude and bare-back. Kushites are savage in combat. Clothing The Chaga men dress in djebbehs and/or silken cloaks. The women usually wear little more than silken skirts. Some may wear jewelled breastplates. For the Gallah, clothing is minimal. The Kushite horsemen described in Black Colossus ride stark naked. Loin-cloths are also likely. Women are often nude, or wear a wisp of silk wrapped around their hips. Some tribes dress their women in leather or rope belts on which depend several leather or rope strips that hang to just above the knee. Some urban Kushites dress in djebbehs. Trade and Economy The Chaga accrue fabulous wealth by controlling the movement of trade goods through the kingdom. In exchange for Stygian grain, Shumballa sends ivory, incense, hides, carnelian, gold and slaves north to Stygia. Kush and Stygia carry on a crude form of trade in slaves, although neither pays the other for the merchandise. Instead, they just raid each other for their slaves. The Kushites raid Stygia, even as far as Kheshatta, for white or dusky-skinned slaves and the Stygians repay in kind, raiding Kush to acquire human chattel for slavery or sacrifice. Kush also raids inland tribes for slaves to be sold along the coasts to Argossean, Zingaran and Shemite traders. The blacksmiths of Kush make iron heads for spears and lances, garnering themselves a reputation of bordering on magical. They steep their art in mystery and guard their secrets of turning raw iron ore into durable metal tools. Blacksmiths become the shamans or work closely with them. Military The armies of Kush revolve around spearmen and swift cavalry. They are some of the most dangerous spearmen ever. Armour is disdained. Kush is simply too hot for armour and the horses are too small to support heavy armour. The Chaga prefer to fight with war spears or bows. Those who use swords prefer scimitars, khopeshes and other curved blades. They normally do not wear armour. Religion The ruling class of Kush worship Set, while the common masses of Gallah worship Jullah in opposition to Set. The Chaga have modified their Set worship somewhat over the centuries from the original Stygian ceremonies, mixing in doses of witchcraft, shamanism and Gallah superstition. In addition to Set and Jullah, particularly along the shores and the border of Stygia, the Kushites have adopted Shemite Derketo as Derketa, Queen of the Dead. She is probably a type of Earth Mother figure, a goddess of fertility as well as of death, symbolising the circular nature of life. She is probably represented as the mate of whatever god each tribe holds supreme. The Gallah of Punt probably represent her as the mate of Jullah. Worship of Derketa, Queen of the Dead, probably involves orgiastic rites done before squat golden idols. Human sacrifice is likely also part of her ceremonies, possibly using the poisoned fruit called the Apples of Derketa. The juice of those fruit kills, whether by ingestion or external application. The Kushite witch-doctors, witchmen or witch-finders are particularly famed for their countermagic abilities. Their duties are to protect Kush the tribe from rival witches, predict the future and curse tribal enemies, in approximately that order of importance. Most favour feathers, bones and animal skins as their outfits, in classical shamanic style. Often they also sport long, wild dreadlocks. The Kushite tradition of scholarship is in many respects far more open-minded than that of the more supposedly civilised nations. They are happy enough to share their knowledge with others, even those from distant lands. Likewise their sorcerers rarely exert undue influence over their acolytes – though a senior witchman can be a harsh taskmaster, he is genuinely concerned for the welfare of his acolyte and desires to train him to be an asset to the tribe. Government The government is similar to Stygian government, save that nobles rule instead of priests. According to an untitled synopsis by Robert E. Howard, Kush is ruled by a mad, degenerate king. He is slothful and dissipated. He is easily controlled. The Gallahs strongly resent Chaga rule. The crown of Kush passes along matriarchal lines – the queen mother selects among her children the one most fit to rule. If that king should die, the crown passes to a brother (or sister). It only passes from father to son when there are no siblings left. If there are no siblings or children, the nobles select a ruler. The nobles of Shumballa command wealth in the name of the king.